scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Teletoon USA (Winx Club)
Teletoon USA (Winx Club) is Gabbyabi10's idea where the longest running Winx Club airs on Teletoon USA. Over seven seasons have aired altogether, spanning a total of 182 episodes. Cast # Bloom (Liza Jacqueline) # Layla (Vasthy Mompoin) # Stella (Amy Birnbaum) # Flora (Kerry Williams) # Musa (Lisa Ortiz) # Tecna (Rebecca Soler) # Sky (Dan Green) # Icy (Lisa Ortiz) # Darcy (Caren Lyn Tackett) # Stormy (Suzy Myers) Episodes Season 1 (2004) # It Feels Like Magic # More Than High School # Save The Last Dance # The Voice of Nature # Date with Disaster # Secret Guardian # Grounded # The Day of The Rose # Spelled # Magical Reality Check # Junior League # Miss Magix # Meant To Be # Witch Trap # Pushing The Envelope # The Nightmare Monster # Royal Heartbreak # Senior Witches Go To Earth # The Army of Decay # Sparks of Hope # The Frozen Palace # Mission to Cloud Tower # The Search For The Flame # Battle For Alfea # The Great Witch Invasion # Fire and Ice Season 2 (2005-2006) # Back to School # Princess of Tides # Into the Under Realm # Queen of Perfection # Rescuing The Pixies # My Boyfriend's Wedding # The Dark Tower # Party Monster # The Angel of Doom # Reaching For The Sky # Homesick # Truth or Dare # Gangs of Gardenia # The Wrong Righters # Magic In My Heart # The Fourth Witch # Exchange Students # The Heart of Cloud Tower # Shadows In Bloom # The First Charmix # Trouble In Paradise # Last Resorts # Darkness and Light # Desperately Seeking Bloom # Storming Shadowhaunt # The Ultimate Power Couple Season 3 (2006-2007) # The Princess Ball # Beauty Is A Beast # Pretty Pretty Princess # Mirror or Truth # Mission to Tides # The Mermaid Queen # Royal Behavior # Dark Sky # Operation Boyfriend Rescue # Attack of The Zombie Witches # Missing In Action # Tears From the Black Willow # Point of No Return # Payback # The Island of Dragons # The Power Within # The Omega Mission # Day At The Museum # Biker Chick Wedding Crashers # Little Big Shots # The Golden Kingdom # The Crystal Labyrinth # The Wizard's Challenge # The Witches' Crypt # The Spell of the Elements # Fire and Flame Season 4 (2012) # The Wizards of the Black Circle # Fear in Pixie Village # Winx on Earth # Magic Pets # Ogron's Spell # A Fairy Found # I Believe in You # Hidden in the Country # Nebula's White Circle # The Audition # Superheroes # The Pets' Pursuit # Roxy's Energy # Bringing Magic Back # The New Witch in Town # A Virtual Hideout # Island Tricks # Diana's Attack # In the Amazon Forest # Diana's Redemption # The Fairy of Justice # Aurora's Tower # Bloom's Challenge # The Wizard's Trap # Home At Last # Duel in the Omega Dimension Season 5 (2012-2013) # The Spill # The Rise of Tritannus # Return to Alfea # The Sirenix Book # The Lilo # The Power of Harmonix # The Shimmering Shells # Secret of the Ruby Reef # The Gem of Empathy # A Magix Christmas # Trix Tricks # Test of Courage # Sirenix # The Emperor's Throne # The Pillar of Light # The Eclipse # Faraway Reflections # The Devourer # The Singing Whales # The Problems of Love # A Perfect Date # Listen to Your Heart # The Shark's Eye # Saving Paradise Bay # Battle for the Infinite Ocean # The End of Tritannus Season 6 (2013-2016) # Inspiration of Sirenix # The Legendarium # The Flying School # Bloomix Power # The Golden Auditorium # Vortex of Flames # The Lost Library # Attack of the Sphinx # Shrine of the Green Dragon # The Secret Greenhouse # Broken Dreams # Shimmer in the Shadows # The Fairy Godmother # Mythix # Mystery of Calavera # Zombie Invasion # The Curse of Fearwood # The Magic Totem # Queen For A Day # Stella's Big Party # A Monster Crush # The Music Cafe # The Anthem # Legendary Duel # Acheron # Winx Forever Season 7 (2017) # The Alfea Natural Park # Young Fairies Grow Up # Butterflix # The First Color of the Universe # A Friend From The Past # Adventure on Lynphea # Beware of The Wolf # Back in the Middle Ages # The Fairy Cat # Winx Trapped! # Mission in the Jungle # A Fairy Animal for Tecna # The Unicorn's Secret # Tynix Transformation # The Magic Stones # Back to Paradise Bay # Lost in a Droplet # Banana Day # The Magix Rainbow # Baby Winx # It's a Crazy, Crazy World! # The Kingdom of Diamonds # The Secret of Alfea # The Golden Butterfly # New Magic Harmony # The Power of the Fairy Animals Category:Gabbyabi10 Category:Teletoon USA